There is known an inkjet recording apparatus provided with an apparatus body and a cartridge detachably attached thereto. The cartridge is configured to supply ink stored therein to the tank. The apparatus body includes a tank configured to store ink from the cartridge therein and a recording head to which ink is supplied from the tank.
In such an inkjet recording apparatus, ink is not stored in the tank in an initial state (i.e., the inkjet recording apparatus has been unused). Thus, when the inkjet recording apparatus in the initial state is used for the first time, a cartridge is attached to the inkjet recording apparatus, and ink in the cartridge needs to be supplied the tank. Further, ink in the tank needs to be supplied to the recording head.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-170607 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus having a configuration capable of supplying ink from a cartridge to a tank and to a recording head smoothly. In this inkjet recording apparatus, an ink supply process for supplying ink from the cartridge to the tank is first executed, and thereafter, a suction process closing an ink pipe connecting the cartridge and the ink and generating negative pressure in the recording head to thereby allow the ink stored in the tank to be sucked toward the recording head is executed.